


The Fireplace

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Blizzard Time! Some time spent in front of the fireplace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eule99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eule99/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [eule99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eule99/pseuds/eule99) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 16 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/68476.html) and also for eule99 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile).
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Chestnuts roasting on an open fire - because what would the holidays be without Gibbs's fireplace
> 
> Love and happy holidays from Germany Maike
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> Today's theme on lj is Fireplace. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580), and [Blizzard Time!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Drive Home

The snow had finally stopped falling enough that they could get the snow plows and other things out on the road. Gibbs bundled Tony up and hustled him out of the coffee shop and back to NCIS. At least at NCIS they had access to work and other things to keep them occupied while they waited for the roads to clear enough to be able to go home.

Tony started pawing through the cold case files seeing if anything sparked his interest. He grabbed one that appeared to have a few discrepancies at a quick glance through it and started looking into them. Before long he’d pinned down the discrepancies and solved the case. 

By that time, Gibbs declared the roads clear enough for him drive and quickly dragged Tony out of the office and to his place. The roads were still a mess, but it made no impression on Gibbs as he still went tearing through them like normal. Fortunately, while terrifying Tony more than normal, they did manage to make it home safely.

Tony slumped onto the couch and stared into the fireplace exhausted. Between the blizzard and Gibbs driving and solving the case, he’d more than earned a rest he thought. He wasn’t even sure he was up to their plans tonight anymore.

Gibbs patted Tony on the head as he headed to the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients he planned to cook over the fire for dinner. Today not only was he planning his normal steaks, but he’d also grabbed some chestnuts for a little holiday flair. Once he had them cooking he retired to the couch with Tony.

Wrapping his arms around Tony, Gibbs kissed him softly. He alternated between keeping the food from burning and kissing Tony. Normally, he’d bring Tony a plate and make a plate for himself and they’d both dig in, but Gibbs could tell how tired Tony was and he felt like pampering him. So he made one plate for the both of them and hand fed Tony the roasted chestnuts and bites of steak, taking turns feeding Tony and himself.

By the time they finished dinner, Tony was feeling more like himself and dragged Gibbs down on the couch for a passionate kiss. They spent the rest of the evening necking on the couch before they slowly made their way upstairs, stopping for multiple kisses, before they undressed each other and tumbled into bed together as they made slow love together.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
